


Off Hours

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other, The Lightest Angst Imaginable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: Mando, Reader, and their weird green son have some time to relax
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 157





	Off Hours

One day you will have a real house, somewhere permanent and kind on your human skin. You will have a giant bed in the master suite, one that you can stretch across without smacking a wall or dangling off of. 

Your child, who will hopefully have chosen a name by this point, will have his own room next door, close enough that you'll know if something is amiss, but still nice and  _ private _ . 

One day your Mandalorian will come home and you'll have worked out all the kinks, and he'll smother you with as many kisses as you please, and you'll be able to say the L word without hesitation. 

But for right now. 

For right now, six little claws dig into your flesh and it's  _ so hot _ on this hellish planet but you can't bring yourself to say no when Mando asks if he can join you, even though adding another full grown human is pushing the limits of available space. 

Crowded is worth it though. Crowded is  _ perfect. _

Mando isn't soft, even without his armor, but he's gentle. Careful. He settles down next to the two of you, sighing when you immediately press closer. As if cuddling wasn't a given or something. Pssh. 

You can't see anything, making getting into a comfy position a little more difficult than need be, but for Mando? You can deal. 

He lets you mold yourself against him, one leg slipping in between his own. The baby is the only thing stopping you from trying to tangle yourself completely. And even with him, it takes immense self restraint. You just… Mando  _ deserves  _ cuddles and comfort and you want to provide. You want to provide so much he forgets the bite of touch starvation and what loneliness feels like. 

(You know that's silly. You know it's  _ impossible. _ But maybe if you want it bad enough…) 

The Child,  _ your  _ child, doesn't react to the change in position outside of twitching his too big ears. One hits you in the face, and you make a very unattractive "Guwaf" noise of annoyance. 

Mando's laughter is more trembling shoulders than noise. "He get you?" 

"He  _ got me _ ." You confirm. "Little gremlin." 

"That he is." Mando says, no synthetic filter to hide the affection in his voice. 

You do not resist the urge to press yourself ever closer to your Mandalorian, giggling, "I love him anyway." 

(And  _ that's  _ easy. Why can't you just say it to Mando?) 

"I know you do." 

You reach over to trace his unprotected collarbone, neck, jaw, until you reach his cheek. He leans into your palm, reminding you, "We don't have much time for rest." 

"Yeah, we should sleep." You agree. Except, you need to ask, "Did you ever think… ya know, you'd end up with a kid? And a really weird one at that?" 

He sighs. "No." 

You wait a good fifteen seconds to prompt, "And?" 

"I… I've always cared about the Foundlings. They're the future. I never expected that bounty hunting would lead me down such a path." 

It's hard to get winding sentences out of him, so you take what you're given. "You love him too." 

Mando tilts his face into your palm, his kiss landing on the bottom of your pinky finger. He says something in that strangely familiar but incomprehensible Manda'o language, his voice soft. Careful. 

A very similar something curls up in your chest, and you once again wonder why it's so  _ hard _ to just say I love you. 

Something so right and good shouldn't come with fear and anxiety strapped to its back, you think. It's just unfair. 

You want to lean over and kiss him  _ properly, _ because maybe that'll get your point across, but the Child whines when you move too much, and you can't have that either. 

You settle for saying his name like a prayer. " _ Din _ ." 

He laughs. "I miss you, during the day." 

"We're together 75% of the time." Excluding extended hunts, of course. 

"I miss  _ touching  _ you." He corrects. "Skin to skin. I've never…" he doesn't have to finish that sentence, he  _ doesn't,  _ "Been like this. With anyone." 

He didn't need to, but he did, and your whole heart  _ aches.  _

You hide your face in his shoulder, despite being well aware that he cannot see you. "I.." Your throat closes up, and all you manage is a quiet, "Mhm." 

One day, you'll be able to tell him. 

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "Mando lovin hours" and my brother Nick suggested "Mando off time" so I combined the two. This fic would probably not have been written if not for him yelling @ me to do it, but I actually rly like how it turned out!! 
> 
> Anyways. Thanks for reading, I hope u liked the fluff!!!


End file.
